dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlueAndGrey
Welcome to the ! Hi BlueAndGrey, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User Model Registration page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Carnarvan (talk) 21:02, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Talk Page Start Kevin I have Leonidas and Katja if you ever want to roleplay? :) Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 16:09, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Awww Ellieeee I've missed you too! <3 I'm so happy seeing that you're coming back!! I've been super stressed out lately, because final projects are starting up (we're in the last twenty days of school on Monday). I hope you've been doing better than I have been. <3 I'm always down for a roleplay. :D What were you thinking for a pairing? Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 22:41, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey Would you be up for an rp now? Back in Black (Or BlueandGrey) I checked the mysterious new person who came along. I was not entirely sure this was you, again. Instead of taking a chance and possibly making a fool of myself I waited. And I am glad I did. WELCOME BACK! I hope you stick around longer than you did last time. Even if not, here is to the hope you always find your way back. -- That being said RP it is. Since your only option is Kevin I think I can only suggest Wren? Unless you wanted to branch out. XP :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 02:38, May 20, 2017 (UTC) hi YES BITCH IM BACK CASH ME OUTSIDE HOW BOUT THAT For Kevin I'm here I'm just on my phone. But I can still RP. Did you have someone in mind? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:35, May 29, 2017 (UTC) :Posted here with Lani and Eilis. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:43, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Better Late Than Never At least you replied at all. Lani seems really cool. I would be glad to RP her with Oriol someplace sometime. He is pretty much the definition of a "lunkhead" but I am still looking forward to it. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 00:40, May 30, 2017 (UTC) No worries, like I said. At least you replied. I am so down for Lani and Oriol it is just a matter of being picky and choosing a place to RP them. Do you want to pick or will that honor be mine? :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 00:48, May 30, 2017 (UTC) For Renee omf thank you xD and oooo it's gonna be hella interesting especially with annika's circumstances wink wonk also yaAAAS WHO/WHO AND WHERE :D Heyyy <3 We can do that Kriswen rp if you still want to. I still have his wb working so should be good. :) 17:13, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Sorry! Hey I was just going back through my owls and realized I missed yours completely. Sorry! Did you still want to RP, and if so did you have any thoughts on who/where? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:27, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :Well I'm not sure what characters you kept and got rid of. Looking at the characters on your page the best bet might be Karith and Renee/Adele or Noelle with her. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:14, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Models Please remember to put time stamps on your model reservations. It makes it easier for us to keep track of models and when their reservations expire, versus having to track down dates through edits. Thank you! :) And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 05:45, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Pride I was wondering if I could use the pride template page for the spider's web while the pride event is happening, as the spider's web does support and offer things specifically for it. heyheyhey Ellie! <3 I adore your chars. Wanna rp? Say lani/larissa or kevin/larissa? Renee is badass (i like her ahaha) but im not sure how the interactions of the two may go :P. What do you say? :3 10:40, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Oh yayyy! Where at? How about North Side Diagon Alley or El Rincon del Diablo? Or anywhere else you prefer? Your pick! :D 15:02, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Heck yes! Where at?? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:46, June 28, 2017 (UTC) :Realizing that on your phone you may have not seen wiki activity. posted here. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:06, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Re I think it's cute! Thank you! :D And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 17:52, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Animagi Just a friendly reminder to add your animagi to the Animagi Registry, assuming of course he's registered and not illegal. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:39, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :) Of course! Any places/characters of yours in mind? I'm Ali by the way in case you didn't gather :3 --Queen of the New Broken Scene (talk) 21:10, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Kevin and Billie sound like an interesting pair.. I can start and let you know the location if you'd like or you can? Either way works. --Queen of the New Broken Scene (talk) 21:27, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Sunita Is ready to go into sorting! Are you ready with Raja? Cause then we can sort them together? Let me know gurl xxxxx 09:47, June 30, 2017 (UTC) By process of deduction We've been archived and Lani's word bubble appears to have dematerialised entirely, so I'm assuming we're done in Hogsmeade Grounds. I'd be very happy to RP someone/where else, if you feel like it. Take care, Alex Jiskran 12:42, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Human Canvas Your post. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:03, July 5, 2017 (UTC) For Rhian App I'd need a bit more info about what the app would do and how we'd request it. I have no issues with it and would be willing to help if that's what's needed...I just haven't heard of it before so I'd want to know what I'm actually agreeing to. :P 20:44, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Owl for Kevin O'Shay Kevin and the Auror I posted in the Pediatric Unit with Hope, for Kevin and Duncan (Carn's char) to have a chat. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:05, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey! I figured you would be the one to talk to, since you're online/awake right now. Umm, Katja needs a place to stay if the Backpackers Hostel will accept her? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 07:20, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Sweet! Thank you! <3 - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 07:38, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Drinking That's a great point, and given that Emily grew up in Australia...it would probably matter to her even less. She might not even notice. I just don't know how strict the person who owns the place would want her to be you know...so they don't get into trouble if some inspector shows up. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:38, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Here's your share not meant in a bad way, i swear I didn't miss your owl, I actually saw it XD The reason I never responded in the first place was because I was looking for where to shuffle Adrijana around, so that you could have Technological Advancement. It was never because I was ignoring you i could never. But yes, feel free to take it. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' For Kevin hello ^^ is it okay if I use your romance template on your sandbox? It's really nice-looking~ Ellie <3 Hey Ellie! I'm doing okay (comparing to other days when I hv school), mainly bc holiday's approaching. And you? :D Feels like it's been a while to me too - I'm blaming that on time zone differences, chat glitches & occasional RL shits on my part. :P And YES of course! who/ where? :3 11:06, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Herbology If Andrew is going to sneak away let me know so Ash can notice...if he's just going to sit out I'll have Ash talk to him in a separate RP. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:36, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :Sure...where would you like to RP them! ...and Black Lake#Ash and Andrew. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:46, July 25, 2017 (UTC) From the Harkness PoV Ariana is a swot, so please don't hesitate to swat her down. :P Alex Jiskran 18:38, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps it's just me, but lifts don't seem to be the best places to have a medium to long conversation unless they're out-of-order idk xD So maybe another round of cedrica/kendrick if you'd like? Totes fine if you don't want to tho :3 Also, up for a firstie rp? (bc i high-key adore the teddy bear of yours xD) 17:46, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Started on both. Feel free to start somewhere else if you prefer otherwise tho. :D 04:34, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Ditto:3 (Ikr ;-; Busy evenings and morning classes the day after on my part just made it worse smh.) 18:17, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Dark Wings, Dark Words An all too familiar bird comes to Renee. Good to end? Or are you and Cedrica expecting a grand tour? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:17, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, cool. I guess in terms of "what happens after" I don't think he'd have outright asked her to stay. Depending on how late it was, he'd have left the choice up to her. If she wanted to go home, he would have offered to escort her, too. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:22, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Mininstry Department Heads Hey, I'm checking on Ministry Dept. Heads and wanted to make sure that you wanted to keep Cedrica Ackerman as the Tech Dept. Head. I didn't see an obvious office for her...does she have one? Also, I'm trying to set up seconds if they're needed, but I don't see any other Dept. Employees right now correct? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:31, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Reminded me of Cedrica Have a habit of thinking of which DARP characters songs speak loudly to. Hogwarts days Cedrica came to mind. Owl for Louis OOC: The code is { {Baudelaire Owl |'Your text here'} } 09:44, August 16, 2017 (UTC) RP way overdue YEAH SURE WHY NOT but who/who? where is easier tbh since most locations are empty. oKAY SO i'm kinda iffy about RPing our firsties because it might ruin the whole "all my friends' nicknames end with an 'o'" aesthetic that i saw. i have a fourth year but she's like the epitome of bad influence and makes people rob stores with her for laughs and idk how that would go with Louis. my sixth year is awks af and in the middle of moving down a year but she's friends-ish with Tori so Kevin might have heard of her. i'm rusty w/ rping my adults but i think aspirin and cedrica could meet? i'm sorry i'm bad at decisions lmao aCTUALLYI FORGOT THAT SHE'S NOT IN FOURTH ANYMORE RIP she's in fifth but i think it can still work xD For Renee Teaching Hello! I'm sending a message out to all the teachers since it seems that a lot of the classes haven't been touched recently. I know some may have fallen stagnant, but please try to keep the class going. The more you post, the more other people will post. I know I've been gone and haven't been around to encourage more posting, but I am now back from camp and would love to see Hogwarts thrive. I appreciate you signing up to teach and have full confidence that you can have a thriving class. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 16:54, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Teaching! Hello, teachers! Classes have now resumed after the christmas break!! This is a great time to try and have a fresh start at your class again! You can clear what was being taught and start on a new subject. Let's get those classes back to full activity! There's only a few more weeks until the term is over, so let's finish strong. Thank you! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 03:07, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Cedrica I've posted on the main page of the Department of Technological advancement with Julius to talk to Cedrica since I didn't see an office for her. :) Whenever you have a chance, a post would be lovely. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 04:39, August 31, 2017 (UTC) cosas *I'm looking into how Tori's recuperation will be, and can I just say we have a long road ahead of us? But I've also got HCs, and so we need to talk as soon as you can get online. :P *Are you planning to post at the Infirmary? Because if not, I'll just skip you and post now with Tessa waking up. :3 the song We're Gods We're just as divine as the wine and bread Opening roads against the currents today We'll cross our fears, we'll cross our fingers like compasses rudders yeah And there's so much love From wind and from rain feeding our flower Favorite terrains what's yours and mine is of colors That's why I live Because I'm witness of your beauty I wanna be born and reborn again by your side To go into your lands and grow That's why I live Because I'm a beggar for your crumbs Because your sacred skin is my jacket and my sanctuary Under your heart I wanna die To release my soul at your feet I'm the sun yeah From a potent fire you're the source of all the heat When you manifest all my insides wake up I'll give you my ribs, you give me chills when you bring light to my song yeah That's why I live Because I'm witness of your beauty I wanna be born and reborn again by your side To go into your lands and grow That's why I live Because I'm a beggar for your crumbs Because your sacred skin is my jacket and my sanctuary Under your heart I wanna die To release my soul at your feet Resuscitate inside you Be immortal with you And if you don't know it That's why I live Elllieeeeeee Hi hi hi hi hi! I'm so excited to see you again, I've missed you so much! Your owl really made me smile because I had no idea you'd be that happy to see me again xD I can't wait to RP with you, when I've actually created a character. And more importantly I can't wait to see you on chat and hear how you've been! *hugs way too tightly* ' Emmatigerlily' ''- Risen from the Dead'' 10:09, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Regan Aesthetic I made one for Regan, and there's a shout-out to Bronwen. ;) It's on my user page. :D Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:36, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Conor Doherty Your reservation expired a week ago. If he was intended on being used for a new character, please remove him from your section or I will do so by October 4th (the two week mark from when it expired). If he was meant to be used for the older version of an already existing character, you may renew your reservation for him, but he will be removed if that doesn't happen by the previously stated date. Thank you. :) �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 02:57, September 27, 2017 (UTC) sup binch Hey, babe! <3 I'm alive. I'm alright. Ish. But hi! I'm back, for the time being (refer to Lyssi's talk page for more details), and I can't wait to RP with you again! We actually have 3 RPs we need to get done, despite what you may think. :P *Louis & Adelaide: Because they're family and they should talk again sometime. Especially with all the Charlemagne-related shit going on. *Kevin & Tori: Because she's physically better, but mentally - not so much. She's still processing things and talking with Kevin would really help a lot. *Renee & Tessa: She's moving back into the Citadel! The explanation's going to be given IC. Also, she wants to talk - plus it's like 9 years since her adoption this summer IC. I've really, really missed you. I get we might not get to do all of them, but hopefully some! Love you!! Please get back to me soon. <3 yo Let me know if you come on? I miss you! :P x yo yo yo miss u wow talk soon pls PAINTEDRED 22:14, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Department Head Hello! I'm just owling Department Heads' roleplayers and checking in with them to see if they'll be registering their character again. If you're confused as to what I'm talking about, please refer to Alyssa's latest blog! You had Cedrica Ackerman as Head of Technological Advancements. To keep your character there, you'll have to re-register them here and wait to RP the interview with Julius. If you won't, then please owl Alyssa. Thanks! love you ellie on an owling spree and tbh just come on chat so i can tell you everything i want to tell you AHHAHAHAHAHAHA missin u too much :< PAINTEDRED 12:54, October 8, 2017 (UTC) For Cedrica WAIT ELLIE COME BACK BBY rp? hiiii ellie, wanna RP kev and dani? i think it'd be interesting to see if they'd get along, or something lol. :) and i'm like baby, baby, baby, ohhhh Hiiii! Can we talk in chat soon? It's not urgent, not really. It'd just be nice to talk to you today. :P darling romeo o romeo where art thou Serp-a-derp I'm sorry she's such a lil shit. I think it's because she really likes Kevin. Anyway, if you wanted to a rp with her not being so emotion and dramatic, I can start one. XD Invitation I know you're busy for the next little bit but thought I'd extend this to you anyway. Winter Solstice Location & Portkey BINCH it's friday therefore i expect to see u soon ::binch where For Renee Hiii Just scrolling through wiki activity, and the Kevori RP is both warming and br along my heart. XD So many conflicting emotions lol. Anyway, we should rp soon!! <3 You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 18:06, December 11, 2017 (UTC) ellieeeee miss you. AHAHAAHAH IM TOO CLINGY I TALKED TO YOU LIKE THEE DAYS AGO but yeah rp soon and stuff ily PAINTEDRED 01:30, December 28, 2017 (UTC) o ellie, ellie Where art thou? I miss you. <3 For Kevin Are there issues? Hello! I'm terribly sorry to be a bother, but it's been over a week since your last edit. Will you be needing a semi-active status, or an inactive one? We're really trying our best to promote activity, but with this sudden dip in it, we're kind of short in active members. We all hope you're able to return soon! Hope to see you soon. :) Ministry Question Did Cedrica Ackerman ever get interviewed for the Tech Department, and if not did she still want to be? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:30, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Char page I wasn't sure whether to message you or Red bc you both have your names in the char page coding but I was basically wondering if it would be okay for me to use it? ���� excuse u you can't just come on chat during the 5 minutes i'm away and not stay to say hi omfg rude also good luck w english lit tomorrow you'll do great <3 :HI I KNOW YOU'RE DOING ExAMS BUT I JUST FOUND THE LIST OF MATCHING ICONS THAT I THOUGHT I'D LOST ::fack ju göhte 1-3 are apparently really funny don't leAVE RP If you haven’t found a spot yet I was thinking maybe dervish and banges? I’m not sure if Donnie is still around since it’s christmas break, but if you found a spot just let me know :) 23:49, May 29, 2018 (UTC) RP I would love to RP though I'm about to get off in about 20 mins. That being said if we can come up with a RP to start we can finish it tomorrow. I honestly haven't looked at any of your characters recently...did you have any idea who you wanted to RP with? If not I'll go check out your characters and see. :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:45, June 19, 2018 (UTC)